Beginning to end
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Sequels to From the beginning FINISHED While on a business trip in the U.S Truks catches a virus that will serverely risk his life, and decides to hide it from everyone including is long time girlfriend Ryanna.
1. Prologue

****

Beginning To End

Chapter one: Prologue

Six years ago Ryanna and I had the biggest argument of our lives. She had been accepted to one of the best boarding schools in the world. She was going to become high and mighty with her high grades, and fine education. Me, well I was left alone at home; wishing everyday I could take back to what I said to her about her school being stupid and that she should have stayed home because of my selfish thoughts. I was only fourteen and I was already I love with her. 

One day she finally came back. She kicked my ass in the tournament and never let's me forget it. We finally talked after words and became the happy couple I was wishing for. Well I'm now twenty years old and the President of Capsule Corporations. Ryanna and I have been dating for two years now and are still very much in love. "YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA TRUNKS!" "I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" 

Ryanna stormed down stairs with Trunks stumbling behind her. "Ryanna I'm sorry I didn't know." "It's bad enough they know we live in the same house hold, but you had to go and tell them we're dating!" Ryanna was raving about the fact that Trunks had accidentally told them about him and Ryanna's love life. Now they were on every paper in Satan City not to mention several around the world.

"Ryanna calm down, we've been dating for two years. It would have gone out sooner or later." Ryanna sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, you're right. It's just that I don't want all the publicity. I can't stand it." Trunks sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, how do you think I feel? I have to deal with this all the time." Ryanna smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're right, I'm just being a worrywart." 

Trunks grinned and hugged her tightly making her cuddle into him. "Sorry to interrupt your cuddle time, dear brother. But mom is on the phone and wishes to speak to you." Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. "Hey mom." "Hi Trunks dear, listen I'm not one for beating around the bush so I'll come out with it. There is a major Capsule stock holding in America and I need you to go and participate." "IN AMERICA!" 

Ryanna looked at him and watched his face turning into a look of horror. "Oh stop your complaining. It will only be for a couple months." "What about Ryanna? Can she come with me?" Bulma bit her lip. "I don't think so. I heard about this mornings little tiff. I don't think the media needs a story about you two using this as a getaway." Trunks sighed. "Fine I'll go. When do I have to leave?" "Saturday, and make sure you pack as light as possible, unless its the papers I've given you." "Okay mom, I guess I'll see you when you get back."

Trunks put down the phone and looked at Ryanna. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go to my room and talk." Ryanna smirked. "Is that Trunks' language for let's got to my room to make out?" Trunks smirked back and lifted Ryanna into his arms and carried her upstairs. 

Okay, I know that most of their relationship is based on sex and flirt, but love is still there. Believe me it will come. I hoped you like the first chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I'll try and make the others longer. Ta, ta for now! Review please!


	2. America or bust

****

Beginning To End

Chapter two: America or bust

"YOU WHAT!" Ryanna couldn't believe her ears. There she stood raving at her boyfriend, in her underwear, looking very sexy to Trunks right now, but at the same time very scary. "I have to sweet heart. My mom said it's important." "And what, you couldn't tell me this a little later? We were about to have sex Trunks, and you just HAD to ruin the moment!" Trunks smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just thought you wouldn't care so much."

Ryanna pushed back from him. "Well too late you did, and I did care." Ryanna turned her back on him. Trunks sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ryanna remember when you went to that boarding school?" Ryanna's eyes glazed at the memory and she nodded. "Well you have to understand now that this is very important. Just as important as that school was to you." Ryanna bit her lip and nodded. Trunks turned her around and held her tightly. 

"I promise it won't last long. We'll be able to do everything together again." Trunks then sat back down on the bed. "Now how about we finish what we started." Ryanna frowned then smirked. She sat on Trunks' lap and began to kiss him furiously rubbing against his manhood. Trunks moaned and was about to remove Ryanna's underwear but Ryanna stood up. "Nah, I really don't feel like it now." She gathered her clothes and exited the room

Trunks gawked and looked at his manhood groaning. "What a bitch... What a conniving, little, gorgeous, and sexy bitch." Ryanna smirked to herself as she changed into some training clothes. "Serves you right Trunks Briefs. As they always say, don't get mad, get even." She finished dressing and went down to the Gravity room to have a friendly spar with Vegeta. 

~Saturday~

Trunks hugged his mother and sister. "Remember Trunks, no diddle daddle, just make the arrangements and come home." Trunks smiled and nodded. He turned to his girlfriend who ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss. Trunks swung her around like a rag doll, kissing back with equal force. "You better come home soon. I don't think I'll be able to stay here if you don't." "Don't worry about a thing babe. I'll take care of everything and be home before you begin to even miss me."

Trunks kissed her one last time as the final call for his flight was heard. Trunks waved goodbye to everyone and entered the terminal. Ryanna had a few tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall as she watched Trunks' plane take off. Trunks in the mean time looked out his window in his first class seat. He took a deep breath and unbuckled his seatbelt. He leaned over and placed his head inside his hands. His stomach was nauseating and he felt like he was about to throw up. "What a way to start a business trip."

What do you think, good, bad, so-so, great? Well just review me and tell me! REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!


	3. the virus

****

Beginning To End

Chapter three: the virus

Trunks smiled politely and waved to the cameras and people. It had been a long two months of work, meetings, interviews, and reporters with cameras. He was now hoping to get some rest and relaxation for a bit. New York City was a good place for work and business but when it came to relaxing it was the pits. Even if Ryanna had come with him, they wouldn't have any fun together without getting bombarded with questions, reporters and/ or fans.

"Mr. Briefs, what of your relationship with you secretary, Ryanna Coutsa'n? How serious is it?" "I believe that is my business and not yours." "Please Mr. Briefs just one statement." "A statement, you want a statement. Let's just say that I don't plan on leaving her anytime soon now please let me be." Trunks closed the door and sighed. "Halleluiah!" Trunks wiped his face as sweat came down it. "I thought I'd have to blast them away." He walked over to the phone and dialed Ryanna's cell phone. 

Ryanna fumbled through the piles of paper work. She filed and signed a few documents and stacked them in the finished place. Her cell phone rang and she tiredly answered it. "Ryanna's phone, how may I help you?" "Hey sweetheart how are you?" "Hi Trunks, I'm tired and I wish you were here." "Ditto, these people just don't know when to shut up." Ryanna cracked a grin. 

Trunks smiled and lay down, but fell an immense pain in his chest. Ryanna frowned. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, fine, heartburn probably, I had chili pepper nachos at Del Taco today." Ryanna smiled again. "How much longer before you can come home? I miss you." "I miss you too, love. It'll be one-week tops but I promise I'll be home soon." Ryanna practically squealed. "I can't wait, oh shit; I have to go I just got another fax of papers." "Okay I love you." Trunks winced as another chest pain came. 

"I love you too, and get something for that heartburn Trunks." "I will bye." He blew a kiss into the phone. Ryanna mimicked the motion and clicked off her phone. Trunks hug up and held his chest. The pain began to hurt more and he couldn't stop it. "Damn nachos!" His breathing became hard and his vision blurred. He tried to reach for some antacid off his nightstand but fell off the bed and straight into darkness.

About an hour later, Trunks' maid came into his room to pick up his dirty laundry. She came into the bedroom and screamed as she saw Trunks lying lifelessly on the ground. She immediately called the paramedics and Trunks was on his way to the hospital. Trunks groaned. His head and chest hurt very badly, and a bright light blinded his eyes. 'Oh no, I'm dead! Stupid Nachos, they killed me! I'm gonna sue!' 

"Mr. Briefs, are you all right?" Trunks focused his eyes on a man in white. "God?" The doctor grinned and shook his head. "Nope, not even close. I'm Dr. Phillips; you're at York county hospital." Trunks groaned and sat up. "Man, stupid nachos," "I'm afraid it wasn't the nachos that made you like this sir." Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Then what did? I've experienced pain before but this was intense." "I'm afraid you've abducted a virus." Trunks' eyes widened. "I what!" The doctor shook his head. 

"It's a very rare virus. It can only be transmitted through the blood stream, like from an immunization, or a cut." "Have you had any of those?" Trunks nodded slowly. "I cut my arm on a piece of glass when I first arrived here."

~Flashback~

Trunks walked out of the diner and was immediately attacked by reporters. Trunks tried to ignore them but fell in an alleyway and cut his arm on a broken mirror. "Ah shit!" 

~End of flashback~

Trunks looked to the doctor. "Are you telling me that that mirror I fell onto gave me a virus?" The doctor nodded. Trunks groaned and began to pull out his hair. "There is a cure Mr. Briefs, but it's very dangerous." Trunks looked to the doctor. "How much time do I have to decide?" "I can give you a medication to slow down the virus. Six months tops until well the pain becomes unbearable." Trunks nodded. "I'll take the medication, and see to my doctor in Japan about the cure." 

"Very well Mr. Briefs." He gave Trunks a paper. "Here is the prescription for the drug and please try to do this as soon as possible. This virus won't kill you but it will cause you to have a great deal of pain." Trunks nodded. "One more favor, please don't tell anyone of this. I'm getting bombarded enough as it is I don't need anymore publicity. Plus I don't want my family to know." The doctor sighed and nodded his head. 

"Very well Mr. Briefs. I will get your clothes and you can go on with your business." As the doctor left Trunks buried his face in his hands. "How am I suppose to get out of this one?"

Uh-oh Spaghetti O's! He, he, I've always wanted to say that. I hope you liked this chapter. Bye-bye!


	4. Back Home

****

Beginning To End

Chapter four: Back Home

{Trunks}

I'm telling you, I thought I would be happy to be on my way home. I'm not saying that I'm not happy it's just that I'm nervous. My mother and Ryanna are already stressed as it is. Now I'm coming home with a stupid virus attacking my body that could be the end of me one way or the other. Okay, calm down Trunks, breath buddy. Okay now what to do what to do? I could always go to Goten first. He is my best friend after all. Okay go see Goten, gotcha! Oh great now I'm talking to myself, not good, not good at all! Got that right. "Will you shut up!" 

{3rd person}

The people in the airplane look at Trunks funny and Trunks blushes. "Um, it's the caviar." Trunks sunk in his seat and looked out the window as the gorgeous scenery of his homeland came into view. As the plane landed Trunks took one of his pills to make sure he wouldn't have one of his pain attacks while in front of Ryanna or the rest of his family. Trunks stepped out of the terminal slowly and tried to find his beautiful, smart, and sexy girlfriend.

"Trunks!" He smiled as he saw Ryanna run up to him and kiss him heavily on the lips. "Ooh I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you." "Stories later, kisses now." Ryanna continued her assault on his lips. "Oh common*kiss* Love. *Kiss* I have to *kiss* breathe *kiss* sometime *kiss*." Ryanna pouted but Trunks just smirked and tapped her nose. "Later, you're not the only one who probably missed me." Ryanna continued to pout so Trunks gave her one long passionate kiss to satisfy her. 

"Ugh, he's not even home for 30 seconds and already they're lip-locked." The two lovers broke apart and looked up to Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Goten. "Hey you guys, long time no see." "Okay the brat's home can we please go home so I can continue my training." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too dad." Vegeta snorted and began to leave the airport. Trunks and the others followed behind; Ryanna and Trunks sticking together like glue. As soon as they reached Capsule Corp. Trunks pulled Goten out of the way to talk. 

"What's up buddy?" "Goten, what I'm about to say you can't tell Bra, or Pan, My mom, my dad, or Ryanna. Especially Ryanna, now do you promise?" Trunks bit his lip. "Yeah whatever dude, now come out with it you're starting to scare me." Trunks sighed and told Goten everything from his cut on the glass, then to his near death experience. 

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" "Will you keep it down? No, I'm not kidding Goten. Look I got the medication to prove it." Trunks produced a large bottle with his name and doctor on it. "Holy Dende! You aren't kidding!" Trunks put the bottle away in his coat pocket. "How come you don't want the other's to know?" "Ryanna and my mom are too stressed as it is. What do you think your reaction would be if they found out?" 

Goten cleared his throat. "Oh my poor baby! No this can't be, I'm gonna loose my baby boy oh no!" Goten then fainted to the ground. Trunks chuckled a bit. "Oh wait here's Ryanna!" Goten got up, and brushed himself off and buried his face in Trunks shirt hugging him tightly. "NO, NO, NO TRUNKS YOU STUPID BAKA YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Trunks sweat dropped. "Uh Goten," "I've loved you forever and now this is it."

Vegeta looked at the two strangely and Trunks tried to get Goten to stop. "Goten okay you can stop now." "Why, I'm just getting started?" "You brats get weirder everyday!" Goten froze and turned around. "Don't worry Goten, I won't tell Ryanna you were hitting on her man." Trunks cracked a grin and tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably. In the mean time Goten didn't know whether to blush or drop dead in his tracks.

Trunks began rolling on the ground with laughter. As soon as Vegeta was in the gravity room, Goten turned to Trunks. "Trunks you could have told me he was there!" "I-I tried... you, you wouldn't... stop." Trunks continued laughing but then had a severe pain in his chest. "Ah damn it not now!" Goten looked wide-eyed at his best friend as his look of laughter turned to a look of pain.

"Trunks, Yo dude, are you okay?" Trunks' face was mauled with pain. "Goten... my medicine... get it." Goten nodded quickly and took a pill out of Trunks' bottle. Goten put the pill in Trunks' mouth. "Goten, what's going on out there?" Goten froze and ran over to Bra and shoved her back in the house. "Uh hey Bra what's up?" "Goten, I heard screaming." 

Goten gulped and looked to see where Trunks was lying on the ground breathing hard. "Um, Trunks and I are... sparring. Yeah, and I hit him hard and he uh..." "Oh I hope he's okay, I'm gonna go see him." Goten panicked, but thinking quickly he blocked her path again and kissed her full on the mouth. Bra's eyes bulge open but she soon began to kiss back. 

Trunks finally got up but still had trouble breathing. He looked to the door and saw Goten kissing his sister. Trunks cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm not even gonna ask." He brushed himself off and flew up to his room. Goten saw the motion and finally broke the kiss. Bra looked at him flustered. Goten blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um, yeah." Goten then took off after Trunks. Bra placed a hand on her lips and then smiled. "Cool! I have to tell Pan!" She raced up to her room to call her best fiend.

He, he, how do you like that outcome? Okay thanks for being so patient with me. I've been pretty busy because I start school soon and I have a lot of work on my hands so I might be delaying my updates... but I'll try and get them out as fast as I can. See yah!


	5. Waiting and wanting

****

Beginning To End

A/N: Lime warning!

Chapter five: Waiting and wanting

Trunks lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. Goten pranced up and down the room, murmuring to himself about what they should do about Trunks' condition. "Okay um well we could, no-no that won't work. What if we... no-no that won't work either." Goten was about to rip his hair out. "I got it! There is a cure to this virus right?" Trunks sat up and nodded.

"Well we could not tell anybody, and have your surgery done secretly. Um, well you know I could cover for you that day and say we're out doing... something and I could..." "I get the picture Goten. The thing is though is that Ryanna will be expecting me to do more with her now that I'm home. You know spend more time with her." Goten nodded. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get all the arrangements done and all you have to do is worry about what kind of engagement ring your gonna get Ryanna." 

Trunks fell off his bed in a panic. "What the hell do you mean engagement ring?" "Well you do want to marry Ryanna don't you?" "Yeah of course, but why now." Goten helped his buddy up. "Well you know Ryanna, if she finds this out you got to have one hell of an apology gift. So it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Trunks nodded and ran a hand through his short lavender hair. "Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into?" *Knock, knock* "Come in." Ryanna opened the door and walked in. "Hiya doll." She kissed Trunks lightly on the lips. 

"So, do I get to spend time with you now or is Goten going to steal you away for another four hours?" Trunks looked to Goten. "Hey whatever, I'm out of here if you two are gonna be making out." As soon as Goten closed the door, Ryanna engulfed Trunks in an emotional and passionate kiss. Trunks fought back with equal force, but was soon brought out onto the bed on his back. Ryanna smirked at him. "You've been gone way too long Mr. Briefs. The office was just too quiet without you around."

Trunks smirked back and sat up. He began kissing her neck and shoulder, working his way up to her jaw and lips, then down to her other shoulder. Ryanna sighed, being pleasured by the simple soft touch of his lips and tongue. She raked her hands through his short hair and placed her self comfortably on his lap so that she was straddling him.

She pushed Trunks down onto the bed and began to kiss him furiously. "Getting a little excited on me babe?" Ryanna purred softly into his ear. "Don't tease with me Trunks Briefs. I've been waiting too long." *Knock, knock. * Ryanna and Trunks fell off the bed. Trunks groaned. "Who is it?" "Trunks dear it's me." Trunks rolled his eyes and got up off of Ryanna. "What's up mom?" "I wanted to know how the negotiations went." "They were fine, mother, a bit annoying, but fine."

"And the president of Filter Inc., how is the man?" "Just peachy." Bulma cocked an eyebrow and then noticed Ryanna laying on the ground with her hair disheveled and her clothes a bit out of place. "Well excuse me for interrupting your lovemaking. I'll go now." Trunks closed the door behind his mother. He walked over to his bed and laid down in a huff. Ryanna stood up and cuddled next to him too tired to care.

"We got to find someplace where people won't interrupt us." Ryanna smiled slightly and let her eyes droop. Trunks kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you Ryanna." "I love you to Trunks." Ryanna replied in a murmur. Trunks turned off the light and raked is hand through her hair a couple of times before letting sleep take over him.

Aw! How cute! ^__^ Please oh please oh please review! 


	6. Suspicions and Pleasant contact

****

Beginning To End

A/N: Lime/Lemon warning! I don't own Global Inc or Mark Devero 

Chapter six: Suspicion 

Trunks raced down the hall to the phone as it rung several times. "Hello." "Yes Mr. Briefs this is Dr. Chang of Satan hospital. A Goten Son scheduled an appointment for your surgery today. It is to take place Saturday at Noon. Until then keep taking your medicine for the pain and I will see you Saturday." "Yes thank-you Dr. Chang." Trunks hung up.

"Why are you getting calls from the hospital Trunks?" Trunks gulped and turned around. Ryanna stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I-" he cleared his throat. "I'm getting tested for a disease." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "You're a saiyan Trunks... you can't get diseases." "I'm only half saiyan. The rest of my blood is human and is capable of having diseases." 

Ryanna sighed and shook her head. "Whatever Trunks, common we have to get to work." Ryanna picked up her suitcase and led the way outside. Trunks let out a breath of relief and followed his curious girlfriend. At the office Trunks signed a legitimate unity to Global Incorporated. He and Mark Devero had become somewhat of good friends and could talk about a lot of things... this included business, women, weather, women, oh did I mention women? 

"Trunks we won't be able to deduct any of this crap. We didn't have any injuries or sicknesses and yet we're falling behind in our economics department." "Who's in charge of the department?" "Darren McGrath but he's had to cancel his work schedule two times in his five-day work one week." "Remind me to fire that guy and get a new one." Ryanna nodded and typed a memo on the computer.

Trunks began to sweat slightly and tried to think of an excuse for Ryanna to leave the room so he could take his medicine. "Ryanna, can you get me some coffee?" Ryanna nodded and left the room. Trunks opened one of his drawers and swallowed his pills. "I hate this stupid virus... why me Dende?" "Who knows Trunks, maybe he's punishing you for the media incident." "Ah!" Trunks fell out of his chair.

"Damn it Goten; don't scare me like that." Goten chuckled a bit and climbed through the window. "Sorry dude, hey I made your appointment." "I know the doctor called me and told me about it. Saturday at Noon right?" Goten nodded. Ryanna came in with a cup of coffee and Trunks took it willingly and sipped at it.

"So Goten, are you going to get checked for diseases like Trunks is?" Goten nodded. "Yep, just us two. Bra, I think, already had it done, along with Gohan and the other demi saiyans." Ryanna shrugged and went back to her desk. Trunks did I silent relief sigh and went back to work. 

~Later that night~

Ryanna was dead tired. It had been a long day at work, and she just finished her training with Vegeta. She was more than ready for bed and was about to turn in. She heard a small groan and cocked an eyebrow. Walking over to Trunks' door she opened it slightly to see him laying on his bed and holding his side. "Trunks are you okay?" Trunks looked to his door and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay babe. I just hurt my side while sparring with Goten." Ryanna walked in and closed the door behind her. She strolled up to him and knelt by his bedside. "You sure, I mean you look like crap." Trunks grinned and pulled back some of Ryanna's loose hair. "I'm sure, don't worry about me babe, I'll be fine." Ryanna didn't buy it for a minute. She sat next to him and lifted up his shirt. She then began to massage his tight muscles. 

Trunks grinned more and relaxed as her dainty fingers made circles on his burly chest. Ryanna smirked seeing his angelic face turn into a look of enjoyment. "I take it you're having fun." Trunks smirked back and held Ryanna by the waist leaning her forward. "You could say that." He softly kissed her soft moist lips.

Ryanna smiled against his kiss and made it deeper by inserting her tongue. Trunks wasn't complaining at all; his grip tightened until his hands found themselves roaming her body. Ryanna mounted his thigh and pulled him up by his shoulders. She then continued the kiss and began to message Trunks' chest once again. Trunks' firm hands circled her back and he lifted up her tank top.

He smirked when he saw no bra. "You were training without a bra on?" "Actually I was wearing spandex... I changed in the gravity room." "Hmm interesting," Trunks pinned her to the bed and hungrily attacked her breasts with his mouth and tongue. Ryanna moaned and slid her fingers through his hair. "Holy Dende Trunks, what are you waiting for?" Trunks smirked and took her head into his hands. "Nothing." With that he engulfed her into a fiery and forceful kiss

~Meanwhile~

Pan, Marron ,and Bra all sat on Bra's bed chatting away. "He seriously kissed you?" Bra nodded. "I swear it was like heaven. Like a dream that I never wanted to wake from." Bra sighed and gracefully fell to the floor in a faint. Pan and Marron giggled but then heard a slight moan. "What was that?" Another one popped up and that's when the girls knew what it was. "EWWWWWW!" 

Ryanna flopped onto the pillow and breathed heavily. Sweat covered her whole body and her hair was matted to her skin. Trunks collapsed right on top of her but then moved to his side of the bed. Ryanna looked to him and tiredly crawled on top of him. "Oh my Kami! That was amazing."

Ryanna smiled and Trunks smiled back. Ryanna laid her head on Trunks' chest. Trunks grinned but winced as his side and chest began to pain. Ryanna looked at him concerned. "Maybe we should have waited until your side healed." Trunks shook his head. "No, believe me it's worth the pain." Trunks kissed her forehead and placed her back down on his chest. Ryanna cuddled into him and rubbed his side. "I love you Trunks." "I love you too Ryanna."

**__**

Ooh Coolio! Did yah like? Please tell me! Review!


	7. The surgery

****

Beginning To End

Chapter seven: Day of the surgery

Trunks woke up terribly achy. His head hurt and his body was sore. In his arms laid a sleeping Ryanna. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He climbed out of bed carefully and went into the shower. Today was the day of his surgery and he planned to be done and over with soon. As soon as he was dressed he walked up to the still sleeping Ryanna. Pulling back some of her locks he whispered I love you into her ear. This made her smile slightly and sigh. 

Trunks took a deep breath and left the house at 30 minutes to noon. Goten drummed his fingers nervously on his pant leg as he waited for Trunks. Trunks skidded across the floor right in front of him and fell. "Well it's about time bro. I almost thought you chickened out." "Yeah well I made it didn't I?" Goten nodded. As fate would have it a burse arrived to show Trunks to his room.

Ryanna woke up and yawned. She tried to reach out and grab Trunks but he wasn't there. She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. *Knock, Knock.* "Who is it?" "It's Bulma, is Trunks in there?" Ryanna slipped on a robe and opened the door. "You mean he's not down stairs?" Bulma shook he head. "he's not even in the gravity room, I thought that maybe you two were up here doing a make out session." Ryanna blushed. "Well he's not. I woke up this morning and couldn't find him." 

The phone rang and Bulma picked it up in a huff. "Trunks?" "Oh I'm sorry for disturbing you Mrs. Briefs." Bulma cocked an eyebrow. "Goten? What in Dende's name are you doing?" "Well I just came to call and say that Trunks and I won't be home for awhile." "Why is that?" "Well um Trunks um, is uh," "Enough with the ums now tell me!" "Dr. Chang please clock in, Mr. Briefs has arrived for his surgery." Bulma heard the intercom message. She was shocked to say the least. 

"GOTEN WHAT IN DENDE'S NAME DID TRUNKS DO FOR HIM TO HAVE SURGERY?!" Goten gulped. "Well uh, Trunks made me promise not to tell anyone." "Who gives a crap about a promise? Ryanna did you know about this?" Ryanna wasn't there, she had already left out the door.

Tears came flooding from Ryanna's eyes. 'He's fine, there should be nothing wrong with him. I hope the tests didn't come back positive. He can't be dying.' As soon as her feet touched the ground she sprinted inside the hospital. "Ryanna!" Goten ran up to her to block her. "MOVE GOTEN," Goten shook his head. "Trunks will be pissed at me." Ryanna gritted her teeth and punched Goten in the stomach. "I don't give a fuck!" Some women covered their children's ears and old ladies gasped. 

Ryanna ignored them and ran passed the wheezing Goten. She got Trunks' room from the front desk, saying he was still waiting to be taken. She rushed to the elevator and ran down the halls. Trunks sighed and fiddled with the needle that was on his arm. "Damn, I forgot how much I hate hospitals." "I'm not particular happy with them either." Trunks turned to the door where Ryanna stood. Tears were falling down my face. "What's wrong with you Trunks?" Trunks gaped for a minute but then sighed. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

The nurse walked in. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Briefs I didn't know you had a guest. The surgery room is free, we are just cleaning it and then we will be placing you in." Trunks nodded. He turned back to Ryanna and told her the whole story. Ryanna listened care fully to every word he said. A tear escaped her eyes and slid down her face. "Now I have to take this surgery or else I will live the rest of my life in pain." "Trunks, why didn't you tell me?" Ryanna couldn't barely speak. Her throat was dry and her eyes were filled with tears. Trunks shrugged. "I guess I didn't want you to worry." "Well I'm worrying. The surgery might kill you." Trunks smiled slightly and held her hand. "It won't, I promise." 

Ryanna shook her head, her tears came down faster. trunks lifted his hand and touched her cheek. "I'm not about to leave this world or you." He kissed her lips softly as the doctor and two nurses entered the room. "I'm sorry miss but you are going to have to leave." Ryanna nodded and turned to Trunks who was receiving anesthetic. "I love you Trunks, please, please, what ever you do come out of the operation ALIVE!" Trunks smirked. "I will I promise." Ryanna kissed him one last time as Trunks eyes began to droop. Ryanna left the room and went into the waiting room. As soon as she sat herself in a chair she hid her face in her hands and began to cry.

WHOO Sorry that took so long! School, boyfriends, angry families, I haven't exactly had an easy week. Review Please!


	8. Eliza

****

Beginning To End

Chapter eight: Eliza

{Ryanna's POV} 

I can't believe this is happening to me. Everything happened so fast. I was so happy to see him after those long months without him and now... he's in a hospital, having surgery for a disease. He could be killed; I was not prepared for such a stupid emotion. I hurt so badly. I love him; I've loved him ever since we first kissed. No it was before that, when we first became friends.

~Flashback~

{Both Trunks and Ryanna are 8 years old.}

Ryanna sent a kick at Vegeta and did a back flip avoiding his flying fist. "You're getting better chibi." Ryanna frowned but hid her annoyance. She landed in a fighting stance and waited for Vegeta's attack. Vegeta shook his head and made his way out of the gravity room. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to get something to eat and plop myself down in front of the communicator that Bulma calls a television." "I thought we were supposed to be training today." "We did train." Ryanna growled. "Weakling." She mumbled under her breath. Vegeta eyed her. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that brat!" As soon as the door to the gravity room closed Ryanna flopped down onto the ground and hmphed. "Baka, he said we were going to train." 

Inside Trunks sighed for the millionth time. "What's got your goat son?" "I don't have a goat, and if your wondering why I'm sulking its because I'm bored." Vegeta smirked at his son. "Well then why don't you go play with your new friend? She came down from the Kai's planet and yet she's alone in the gravity room sulking about training. Trunks smirked as well. "And I thought girls didn't like to train." Trunks rushed into the kitchen and out to the backyard. He knocked on the door and was answered by a thunderous BOOM! "Whoa! Holy Dende no need to kill me. I just wanted to come see you." "Trunks your father is such a baka. Ever since Majin Buu he hardly trains anymore." Trunks shrugs and walks up to the eight-year-old Ryanna Coutsa'n. "I guess he finally realized that there is more to life than being the strongest."

Ryanna looked up to her best friend. Though they were the same age he was slightly taller by about an inch or two. She smirked. "Then why did I even bother coming down to Earth in the first place?" Trunks smirked back at her. "Maybe because I am so strong you couldn't resist a good fight?" Ryanna's smirked widened and her eyes became sly. "Or maybe it's because you're so cute!" She kissed Trunks' cheek. Trunks blushed and then immediately began running around saying he has girl cooties. Ryanna burst out laughing n the ground. Yep that Trunks Briefs was one in a million.

~End of Flashback~

Tear slowly came down Ryanna's face, and she hid it behind her hands. Her heart was aching and she was worried sick about Trunks. "I wouldn't worry so much about Trunks Ryanna. He's a tough guy, so you have to believe me that he'll pull through." Ryanna looked up to Goten and smiled slightly. "I can't help but worry. I love him so much Goten. I feel so guilty." Goten cocked an eyebrow. "How do you feel guilty?" Ryanna sniffed and wiped her swelled pink eyes. "When I went away to that school, I was gone for so long. I could have used that time; I could have been with him longer. Why did I have to be so stubborn!" Ryanna covered her face in her hands and sobbed terribly. Some of the people in the hospital looked at her in sympathy. One of the older women looked up from her magazine and looked to her husband next to her. "Oh the poor dear. I'm gonna go talk to her." Her husband nodded and busied himself with a newspaper. The woman sat next to Ryanna and tapped her hand. "I couldn't help but over hear your terrible dilemma dear. I understand that the one you love is in this infirmary."

Ryanna nodded solemnly. The woman sighed and patted Ryanna's hand and turned to Goten. "Excuse me young man but could you get this poor dear some water while I talk to her." Goten looked to Ryanna who ushered him to go ahead. Goten bobbed his head and turned to the cafeteria. "My name is Eliza." The woman offered her hand. Ryanna smiled slightly and took her hand. " I'm Ryanna." Eliza smiled and adjusted her seat. She looked at Ryanna's hands and held them. "Well I don't see a ring so I guess this relationship hasn't been a confirmed," Ryanna blushed slightly and shook her head. "No we've been a little busy with our lives. We may live in the same household but most of the time we see each other is at work or at the dinner table." The woman nodded. "Does he love you?" Ryanna let out a small breath. "He told me so, and he always tried to do what's best for me. Even though he hid the fact that he was sick. He said he didn't want to worry his mother or me." 

"I can understand that. I'm at the ripe age of 70 and my husband is 78. We always hate to admit that we're getting older and weaker by the day." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "You're eight years apart?" Eliza nodded. "We didn't care about the age difference. We met at a very young age and were the best of friends." "That sounds like how Trunks and myself were together. We too were friends ever since we were eight years old." Eliza narrowed her old aged blue eyes. "You were saying something about going away for awhile." Ryanna nodded meekly. "I- I was fourteen years old. It was early December and we had just gotten out of school for winter break. I spent less time with him and my other friend Goten." She pointed off down the hall were Goten was now talking to a frantic Bulma. "Why did you do that?" "I was studying with a school group. I was preparing myself to go to a boarding school in California." Eliza let out an 'oh'. "That's when he told me he loved me. He told me he didn't want me to go because he wanted me to stay and be with him." Ryanna clutched her locket. The same locket Trunks had given her so long ago. "I told him it didn't matter. That I was going to school no matter what feelings I had for him. The truth was though I loved him too."

Ryanna began to break down again and Eliza held her like a daughter. 'The poor thing, This is terrible it's even worse than I thought.' "There there sweetie, everything will be okay." From the distance Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Kankton, and Goten were watching as the old woman held Ryanna gently. "Poor Ryanna, I can't believe this. I sure hope Trunks pulls through this. It will just tear Ryanna apart." "You said it Bra, I have never seen Ryanna cry so much since she left to go to America." Bra looked to Goten as her own cerulean eyes filled with tears. "Do you think Trunks is going to make it Goten?" Goten smiled sadly and hugged Bra as she cried into his chest. "I know Trunks will make it. He will never quit on us." The truth was Goten wasn't so sure if Trunks was going to make it. He was really worried that he was going to loose his best friend. 'Please pull through Trunks, for all our sakes.' He looked back to Ryanna who had calmed down a bit but was still teary eyed. 'Be strong Ryanna. He needs you to be. If you don't have faith he will make it then what can the rest of us do?'

Whoa talk about heart wrenching! Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been having a really lousy pass few weeks. Review me Please! ^__^


	9. READ PLZ MUY IMPORTANTE!

Hello Me again... This is just an update on the songs I've done so far in my Fic DBZGT THEMES and a heads up on my future Fics! 

1. At the beginning- Ryanna and Trunks

Sung by {unknown} from Anastasia soundtrack

2.I love Rock in roll- Bra and Goten

Sung by Britney Spears

3.I still believe in you- Chichi and Goku

Sung by Vince Gill

4.Story of a girl- Marron and Ubbu 

I forgot who its sung by so if yah know tell me plz! 

5.Things I'll never say- Music theme for "Part of his World"

Sung by Avril Lavigne

6.Lover after me- Music theme for "A royal love in hearts eyes"

Sung by Savage Garden

Expect songs for Bulma and Vegeta, Pan and Kankton, and themes to my fics, "Song from the heart" "Memories of life and love" "Through another child" "A visionless love" and "Sweet intentions." If you want me to do one of my other fics plz tell me which one and I will try and find a song for it.

Also I'm looking for a song for Krillen and Eighteen, if yah have an ideal one I would greatly appreciate it. 

Expect updates on my other stories as well. As soon as I reach a certain limit I will begin writing one of my new ideas. To determine which one I'm gonna have a poll. Here are summaries on my ideas:

****

Present day Cinderella- As the title says, its a Cinderella story based on normal life in the 21st century. Ryanna and Trunks Fic. With Marron as her evil step-sister, and eighteen as her step mother. Krillen is her step father but is much Kinder to her and only allows eighteen to treat her like this because he's whipped. ^__^ Other than that basic story, Bulma throws a party, Eighteen won't let Ryanna go blah, blah, blah.

****

Back here to me- Trunks is President of Capsule Corp. Ryanna is his secretary, sound cliche`? Things get a little hot between the two and they end up getting in bed together every week. Ryanna thinks she's getting used so she leaves him unaware of his love for her.

****

Memory No Oji- During a battle Ryanna looses her memory and is separated from the others. They all think she is dead until she suddenly appears as Brina Remini. Confused, lost and desperate she runs away from everyone and goes to where she was found by her step Father, Chow Remini, but is found by someone she never wanted to see again.

****

Shape of my heart- continuing sequel of Song from the heart, and Music from the soul. Trunks stopped his singing job to take over Capsule corporation completely. Now his job keeps him away from home more often and Ryanna is getting fed up and is nearing the conclusion of a divorce, Can Rika and V.J save their parent marriage? Dun, dun, dun! ^__^

Please vote on which one you want first and I will begin it ASAP!

That concludes my heads up statement. I will now continue working on my real stories! Bye-bye!


	10. Please don't leave me

****

Beginning To End

Chapter 9: Please don't leave me

It had been almost two hours since Trunks was placed into surgery. Ryanna was on her end, still being comforted by Eliza. "How much longer? I have waited enough I want to see him NOW!" "Ms. Coutsa'n, please be patient, they are getting the last..." Just then some doctors and nurses sprang into the room and went directly in Trunks' surgery room. "Oh my Kami, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" Ryanna was about to run into the same room but the doctor stopped her. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Ryanna was fuming, both of them just saw some frantic surgeons run into Trunks' surgery room and he was lying straight into her face like he didn't see anything. Like the frantic person she was she grabbed the doctor by the coat and made him look straight into her eyes. "You listen to me Mister I didn't see anything so there's nothing to worry about. I have known Trunks for almost 13 years, and I will not believe when I saw with my own two eyes that there is not something wrong. Now you either go find out for me or I will bust into that room and find out myself!" She shook him slightly making him whimper. "Yes ma'am I'll go find out right now." 

Ryanna gave a triumphant smirk and placed the doctor down. As soon as his feet touched the ground he ran into the surgery room. Ryanna sighed and sat back down between Eliza and Goten. Goten put a hand onto Ryanna's shoulder. "I'm sure there is nothing seriously wrong, probably just um, eh," Goten didn't get to finish. The doctor walked out of the room and scratched the back of his neck. He looked at Ryanna and took a deep breath. "Ms. Coutsa'n I have news." Ryanna stood up again. "What kind of news?" "Some good and some bad news," "well what's the good news?" "he good news is that the surgery was successful in some ways, he is alive."

Ryanna smiled. "He's alive, oh thank Kami." Goten smiled. "See I told you, but uh, what's the bad news?" "I'm afraid that he went into shock and is now in a coma." Ryanna's smiled faded as did Goten's. "There's more, due to the lost of blood we don't know how long he will be in the coma. He may not even come out at all." Eliza bit her aged lip and looked to Ryanna in sympathy. Ryanna couldn't move her eyes were wide and teary, and her mouth was left in a gap. She tried to speak but all she got out was a slight sob. She sunk to the ground and hid her face in her hands. The doctor looked to the ground in shame as Goten sunk down next to her and tried to comfort her. 

"Ryanna, it's okay, he's alive and we have to be thankful for that." "But you heard him Goten, Trunks might not come out of it. I might loose him!" "You might not, you have to stay strong." Ryanna tried to calm down but couldn't. She loved Trunks more then anything, what was she to do if he didn't survive. Eliza placed a calming hand on Ryanna's trembling shoulder. "It will be alright my dear. The president of Capsule corporation is no quitter. he got this far and I bet if he loves you he will not give up so easily." Ryanna lifted her hands from her face and turned to Eliza. She smiled sadly and hugged the old woman. "There, there, everything will be fine."

A few hour later Ryanna was allowed to see Trunks while Bulma and the others waited outside and talked to the doctors. Tears slid down her face as she looked to Trunks motionless body. She walked up to him and kissed his lips. She held his hand and sat down. "You did keep your promise. You are alive, but for how long?" She wiped a tear and gripped his hand tighter. "You can't leave me Trunks. I love you too much. I never wanted us to be apart ever. Even when I went to America to go to that school, I missed you so much. It hurt me to know I could have been with you longer before this happened." Her face turned grief and she had a hard time from keeping herself from trembling. 

"If I would have known this was going to happen, I would have never left. I would have stayed with you and we could have been together longer. I swear I didn't want to ignore you for so long. I should have stayed. We could have been together longer. We could have gone out together. We could have been so happy but now because of my selfish mind I destroyed it. I'm so sorry Trunks. Please, please don't leave me!" Ryanna cried onto is bed still holding onto his hand. She kissed it and placed it onto her face as if her tears could heal him. As the sunset Ryanna slept, refusing to leave Trunks' side.

As she slept, her mate dreamed. Trunks looked at his surroundings, "Where the hell am I?" "Your in Limbo." 

****

Cliffhanger! He, he sorry gonna have wait. Sorry if it's too shirt but I will try and update soon. Oops got to go, so many stories to write, and people to talk to. Bye, bye!


	11. Fanfiction list Please read!

****

Fan Fiction Story list. *-Completed ^-Not completed

Hello again, yeah I know I'm being annoying, but I am working hard on my Fics. In speaking of fics I have made a list of them and the ones I have yet completed. The non-completed one I am adding to my poll so if one of them sparks you and you can't wait to read it tell me. Note to requesters I do not do LEZBO and or YAOI fics!!! I can do weird couples like Pan and Vegeta, Bra and Seventeen, etc. ^__^ 

****

1-2-3: All are unavailable on fanfiction.com, if you request to read it, E-mail me at bmrdbgt@hotmail.com.

****

1-*Christmas Kiss- Ryanna is home for the holidays, visiting from the Kais Planet. What she doesn't know is that one of her best friends, Trunks Briefs, sees her more than just a friend. What will happen when he asks for a certain gift for Christmas?

**Rated-G Romance.**

****

2-*It's A boy- Oh boy what is going on here. Ryanna is pregnant with Trunks kid? How will she tell Bulma and Vegeta? And what about Trunks, when he's all the way in America for business? 

****

Rated-G. Romance/ Slight Drama

****

3-*Forever Bondage- Sequel to It's a Boy. Ryanna and Trunks are getting married, but at the wedding, Ryanna starts to doubt Trunks' love for her. Can Vegeta change her mind? 

****

Rated-G Romance/Drama 

* **For the Love of a Prince**- Takes place on Vegeta-sei {planet Vegeta}. Ryanna, a slave for the royal Family, is assigned to Trunks, Prince and heir to the throne. Love is in the air. Need I say more? **Rated PG Fantasy/Romance**

* **Memories of life and Love**- When Ryanna causes an accident and almost kills Trunks, he is sent to the hospital, and begins to have strange dreams. Now when wakes up he believes he and Ryanna are married, and she can't do anything about it. What will come of this? **Rated PG Romance/Drama**

***Life as a Dream**- A Goten and Ryanna Fic Alert! Four kingdoms rule over Vegeta-sei. Ryanna an orphaned Princess befriends Goten, Prince of the western kingdom. What happens when their love grows, but Goten has to leave? 

****

Fantasy/Romance Rated-G

* **Song from the Heart**- Trunks is the lead singer for a band called Demons. Missing Ryanna so much he writes a song for her, unaware that she was back in town. **Rated-G Romance **

* **Music from the Soul**- Ryanna and Trunks have it all. They're Entertainers, Lovers and, PARENTS! Twin kids, Rika and V.J who dream of becoming just like their parents, well known singers and strong fighters. **General/ a little Romance Rated G**

* **Sweet Intentions**- Ryanna had no idea that she was a saiyan until her and her brother meet trunks and his friends. Though something happens that she did not expect now she has to learn the difference between lust and love.

**DRAMA/Romance Rated PG-13**

* **A Royal Love in Hearts Eyes**- Ryanna, a princess of southern Vegeta-sei/ Her mother was killed by Freeza, and to be think that she had the same fate. Her father also wants her to marry. What happens when a legal treaty binds her to Trunks Vegeta, Northern Prince of Vegeta-sei? **Fantasy/Romance Rated PG-13**.

* **Conflict on Vegeta-sei**- Trunks is the only male heir of Vegeta-sei and has begun his search for a mate. When the Women's fighting tournament rolls around he eyes a beautiful female warrior who had a scowl that could kill. What is the secret behind the mysterious women's past, and can he make it better? 

****

Rated PG-13 Fantasy/Drama/Romance

*From the beginning- Ever since the battle with Buu, Ryanna, Goten and Trunks were always the closest of friends. But at age 14 she seems to becoming distant and Trunks' worrying isn't helping. What is wrong with her? **Rated-PG Drama/Romance**

*When our futures collide- Ever since her friends began to marry Ryanna has felt like the fifth wheel. Mirai Trunks comes from his time line because of the death of his mother and Fiance' Mirai Ryanna. What happens when these two lonely souls fall in love? **Rated PG-13 Romance/Drama**

****

*A Deadly Game- Gohan, chief of Son Spy Inc., has the best spy on his team. She is deadly quick, smart and beautiful. Ryanna Coutsa'n is a great spy but a terrible lover due to her job. After a bad experience she vows to never love again. But when she is assigned to protect Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule corporations and the most wanted bachelor in the world, as his girlfriend, she begins to fall in love with him for real. 

****

Rated-PG Action/Suspense/Romance

^Present day Cinderella- as the title says it's a Cinderella story based on normal life in the 21st century. With Marron as her evil stepsister, and eighteen as her stepmother. Krillen is her stepfather but is much kinder to her and only allows eighteen to treat her like this because he's whipped. ^__^ Other than that basic story, Bulma throws a party, Eighteen won't let Ryanna go blah, blah, blah. Ryanna and Trunks Fic

**Rated-PG {for cursing}Romance/Humor/Fantasy **

****

^Back here to me- Trunks is President of Capsule Corp. Ryanna is his secretary, sound cliche`? Things get a little hot between the two and they end up getting in bed together every week. Ryanna thinks she's getting used so she leaves him unaware of his love for her. **Rated-R Suspense/Romance**

****

^Shape of my heart- continuing sequel of Song from the heart, and Music from the soul. Trunks stopped his singing job to take over Capsule Corporation completely. Now his job keeps him away from home more often and Ryanna is getting fed up and is nearing the conclusion of a divorce, Can Rika and V.J save their parent marriage? Dun, dun, dun! ^__^ **Rated-PG {for cursing} General/Romance/Drama**

^Memory no ouji- During the battle of the returned evil Babe {baby}, Ryanna is injured and separated from the others. Waking up in the hospital a week later, she has no memory of what happened or who she was. Now the orphaned daughter of Chow Remini, a local businessman, her new identity is Brina Remini, but what happens when she runs into Trunks and the others? 

****

Rated-PG-13 Action/Romance/Suspense

^ I sing to life- Canto alla Vita- Set on Vegeta-sei; Trunks is the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. He is somewhat spoiled into life, but doesn't like it. He searches for a reason for his well being, and eventually finds it when he meets a young slaved wicken{Ryanna} Based on the song by Josh Groban. **Rated-PG Romance/Fantasy**

^**See my heart**- Ryanna has never been in a strong relationship, at has always ended in tears. Her best friend Trunks had had Girlfriends dump him, because he and Ryanna seem closer than just good friends do. Not to mention that she was always described as perfect. What will happen to their relationship?

**Drama/Romance Rated-PG**

^**Together Again**- Ryanna has been gone for five years, away on college terms. Trunks had already started to develop a love for her. What happens when she comes back as his high school Teacher?

****

Rated Pg-13 Romance/slight comedy


	12. Limbo Part A

****

Beginning To End

Chapter 10: Limbo, Part A

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "What? Who said that?" "I did." Trunks turned around and saw a funny looking man in a blue suit. "Uh, where am I?" "You're in Limbo, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Trunks scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh heh heh, sorry." The man rolled his eyes. "Um, what am I doing here? And who are you?" "My name is Shaman, and you are in the dimension between Life and death." 

Trunks stared at the darkness around him. "Why so dark?" "Okay enough with the questions. You are here because, fate has left you in my hands to decide whether you live or you die." Trunks cocked an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Fate?" "Yeah you know that big guy with the purple skin." "Oh you mean King Yamma, okay whatever, as long as I get to go back home." Shaman raised his hands up and a crystal ball appeared. "That will be my decision. Now here's how it will work. We will look through your past and see if you are worthy of going back. If not you'll die and if it is a promising past you will live."

Trunks nodded in agreement and he sat down. The crystal ball glowed and when Trunks looked into the ball he couldn't believe his eyes. "Hey that's me, only I'm younger." "Yep, this is after you defeated Majin Buu."

**__**

~Image~

Chibi Trunks sighs and throws a ball across the yard for the dog to bring it back. "Come on boy, go fetch!" The dog just tilted it's head and perk up his ears. Chibi Trunks frowned and plopped onto the ground. "Face it Trunks the dog is too stupid. It's been prepped by your grandparents. It's much too lazy." Trunks turned around and smiled. Chibi Ryanna stood behind him. Her shoulder length Brown hair was tied up neatly in a curly ponytail. She was wearing flared blue jeans, and a white tank top. 

"Wow, even at that age she was beautiful." Shaman rolled his eyes and continued to gaze at the ball. "Do you think we can enlarge the image?" Shaman sighed. "Everyone's a critic." Flicking his hands a huge screen pops up as does the image. "There are you happy?" "Yeah, hey pass the popcorn."

**_"I guess you're right. Hey you wanna go shopping with me and my mom?" Ryanna wrinkled her nose in disgust. Trunks chuckled. "Oh common, it's not that bad." Ryanna smiled slightly. "Okay, but you better not run off like last time or else I'll personally beat you to the round." Trunks smiled at her making her smile back._**

Trunks looked lovingly at the screen and stuffed some popcorn in his mouth. "Man, I miss her." "Want some butter to go with that popcorn?" Trunks nodded keeping his eyes on the screen as it changed images. It was one of Him and Ryanna sparring. he wondered if all of them would be of her and him.

**_Trunks smirked at his female opponent. Powering up he fired an attack hitting her at point blank range. Ryanna fazed out and landed a solid punch in the back. Wincing Trunks turned around but caught nothing but air as she fazed out again and sent a KI blast straight at him. "Damn Ryanna, you're fighting like a mad cat. Something's got you fired up." Ryanna smirked and landed beside him. Holding out her hand she helped him up off the floor. _**

"Wow, she beat you up good." Trunks smirked and continues watching.

****

"Nice workout Trunks," her watch beeped. "Oh I better get going." Trunks looked disappointed. "Again, you're always cutting our time short what's with you lately." Ryanna shrugged and walked out of the gravity machine. Trunks sighed. He hardly got to see Ryanna anymore. She was too busy, and she wouldn't even tell anyone what she was working on. Walking into the kitchen he got a dishtowel and dried of the perspiration from his body. "Hey dude! See you've been working out." Trunks looked up to see Goten smiling his patented 'Son smile'. "Yeah I was training with Ryanna. Then she took off." "Again, Man what is she up to that's more important than hanging out with us?" Trunks shrugged and sighed. It wasn't exactly his day today. "Well at least school is out." Trunks smiled and nodded. 

Trunks' eyes began to tear. They better not show hat he though they were.

**_"So uh what is it with you and all your disappearances?" Ryanna blocked his punch and sent a kick to his chest. "It's nothing Trunks now will you quit the talking and Spar?" He blocked it and held her down onto the floor. "I'll spar but I know it's not just nothing. What is with you, we hardly get to see you anymore?" Ryanna tried to get up but couldn't. "It's just something I'm doing for school now let me up." "Hmm maybe you can try this on me one day and no I won't let you up until you tell me exactly what I want to know." Ryanna growled and was about to kick him when he closed the space between them and kissed her lips gently. Ryanna was shocked to say the least. "W-what was that for?" Trunks just smirked and this made Ryanna mad. She kicked up her feet sending him flying into the nearest wall. "Don't play with my emotions Trunks!" "Ryanna I didn't." "Then what was that kiss for?" "Cause I- I-" "you what? Huh? Huh? Huh?" "IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!" Trunks blushed from saying that. Ryanna shut her mouth but continued to stare at Trunks. "I'm gonna go eat now." Ryanna nodded and adjusted her fist gloves. "I'm gonna stay in here for awhile." Trunks nodded, but before exiting he said. "I mean it Ryanna, I really do like you." Ryanna looked to him as he closed the door. She shook it off and began to punch the sandbag. "Yeah right."_**

A stray tear fell from Trunks' eyes. 'She had said that. She had not believed that I loved her?'

**_The cool breeze gently blew Ryanna's shoulder length hair. So there she sat on the crooked cliff right above West City near West City forest. With her knees pulled up to her stomach and her arms crossed on top of them she let her mind wander and be unaware of the presence behind her. Trunks looked at Ryanna curiously. Walking up behind her he placed a hand on her shoulder and immediately felt her tense up. "Don't worry it's just me." "I know Trunks." Getting up she looked into Trunks' crystal blue eyes. They were young and exciting, but all the while mysterious and cold. "You got a letter today... in the mail." Ryanna's ears perked up at this. Taking out an envelope from his back pocket she recognized it as her letter to San Diego's boarding school for educated girls. "You got accepted." Ryanna smiled but frowned when she saw the look on Trunks' face. "Accepted to what Ryanna?" "San Diego's Boarding school for educated girls," she mumbled under her breath but loud enough for Trunks to hear._**

"Uh oh," Trunks had a sudden urge to close his eyes.

**__**

"A boarding school?" "It's a really great school Trunks. It's a high school/ college for girls/ women like me." "You could have told us." Ryanna turned from him and walked to the edge of the cliff with her arms crossed. "I didn't want your pity." "What pity?" "Oh common Trunks! Ever since we fought Buu I was treated like a kid. That I couldn't take care of myself... but this school... It's my chance to do something on my own. To learn what I can." "So this is why you've been so distant with Goten, and I because of this stupid school!" "It's not stupid Trunks!" 

Ryanna glared at him. "You know what forget it! I'll never understand you Trunks Briefs! First you say you like me and now you're yelling at me for no good reason!" She tried to run off but Trunks grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to go because I want you here." Ryanna was mad slamming her fist into his jaw he fell backwards enough chance for her to escape. While she took off Trunks got a hold of himself and ran after her. Ryanna dodged through the thicket of trees with her heart pounding hard. She stopped right in front of a steep hill and was about to turn around when someone smacked into her and sent both of them tumbling down the hill. "Trunks you baka get off of me!" Trunks gave her a smirk. "Why do you insist on being persistent?" Ryanna glared at him not liking the position they were in at all. 

Trunks was on top of her his hands on either sides of her chest their faces ere dangerously close and their breathing was in sync. Leaning down Trunks kissed her soft full lips loving the way they taste and felt. For a bit Ryanna kissed back unable to move or wanting to let go. "Trunks, stop we can't do this." She looked into his soft blue eyes. "I'm going to that school. She kicked him off her with a thump. "No matter what I feel for you." She then leapt into the cold gray skies.

Shaman looked to Trunks and saw that he was crying. 'Why is it that no matter who comes in here they always have some part in their life that makes them cry.' Trunks reached up to touch Ryanna's face but it went right through the image. "I love you."


	13. Limbo Part B

****

Beginning To End

Chapter 11: Limbo, Part B

Ryanna woke up startled by movement beside her. Trunks was moving slightly, but looked to be in pain. "Trunks, oh my Kami!" She squeezed his hand. She heard him mumble faint cries and pleads. "Whatever it is I forgive you Trunks. Please just wake up!" Trunks just kept moving around but his eyes didn't open. Ryanna placed a hand on his face. He was burning hot and the ache it gave her fingers was unbelievable. Goten popped his head in though the door after he heard Ryanna's cries. "What's going on in here?" "Trunks is starting to move but he still won't wake up. He looks like he's in pain." "Looks more emotional pain then physical pain to me." Goten sat down next to Ryanna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be alright." Ryanna nodded slightly. "I hope you're right Goten."

"Yoh, Jeez Trunks calm down." Trunks held wrapped his arms around his body and rocked back and forth as tears of immense emotion came to him. He remembered those long cold nights when he would dream about Ryanna, missing her so much. "I can't help it Shaman. I loved her so much. I still love her." Shaman nodded and placed a hand to his forehead scratching it. "Well um, let's get back to the flashbacks." Trunks shook his head and covered his ears. "I don't want to see or hear anymore. Every single flashback has her in it. I can't stand to be without her. I have to go back, I have to go back to her. I won't be able to stand it if I leave her all alone."

His eyes were shut tight as tears fell freely down from his cheeks. "This is a good flashback though." Trunks opened his eyes but tears still fell. The screen fizzed up and went to a scene where he could see the world Martial arts tournament.

**__**

~Image~

As soon as Hercule left the platform the crowds picked one of the following players to root for as their new champion. The gong sounded and Demon attacked Trunks. 'Whoa Goten wasn't kidding. That was close.' Setting up a counter attack The two made fist to fist contact. "Wow look at them. They're completely in sync. Neither is falling against the other." "I know Pan, I'm beginning to think that Vegeta lost on purpose." Their talk was silenced when Demon grabbed Trunks hands and sat on top of Trunks pinning him to the ground. 

"Man, do you mind? Get off me!" Demon smirked. "Hmm maybe you can use this on me someday Trunks Briefs." Trunks stopped struggling for a minute. Demon continued to smirk at him. Trunks frowned and began trying to bump her off. "Oh Trunks, why do you insist on being so persistent?" Trunks' striving stopped once again and he looked into the yes of his opponent. They were a deep green, like emeralds... Wait a minute Emeralds? "Ryanna?" She smiled taking one of her hands off his arm she pulled something out of her shirt. It was a locket. Trunks' shock form turned into happiness. "It's good to see you again Trunks-kun."

Trunks smiled slightly. Her face was so angelic and mischievous. It still was to this day. She after all was always full of life, and love. She never turned down a challenge. Yep he loved that woman. "Well now that's about it except for the recent events. If I am correct you never did tell Ryanna or your family about your illness until the last minute." Trunks nodded guiltily. Shaman smirked slightly. "Let's see how they're holding up without you." Trunks nodded and looked to the screen. What he saw, nearly killed him. There she was, his Ryanna, crying her emerald eyes out by his bedside. His bestfriend Goten sat beside her rubbing her back, tears hidden beneath his coal black eyes. 

**_"He'll be alright Ryanna." "Stop trying to cheer me up and sugar coating me Goten. You know as well as I do he has a very slim chance of reviving." Goten looked to the floor. Ryanna went back to crying squeezing Trunks' hand hoping he would wake up._**

Trunks looked to Shaman. "See, I have to go back." Shaman nodded. "Yes, despite a few mistakes you have a very needed life." he shrugged. "Okay take my hand." Trunks grabbed it frantically. "Now repeat after me. There's no place like home." Trunks looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Ha ha just kidding, actually just close your eyes and I'll do the rest. The next time you open your eyes you will be back in the arms of your loved one." Trunks smiled and closed his eyes. A blinding light surrounded him and his body disappeared from Limbo.

Trunks' hand twitched making Ryanna look up. His eyes fluttered and he looked around and smiled when his eyes landed on Ryanna. "Well I had a good nap." Ryanna's face brightened immensely. "TRUNKS!!!" She hugged him and tears fell from her eyes. "Oh my Kami, you scared me half to death!" All the commotion caused Goten and the rest of the family to barge into the room. "Trunks, man you're awake!" Trunks nodded at Goten. "Yeah I only dozed off four a minute." "A minute? Trunks you were out for almost two days." Trunks' eyes widened. "You're serious?" Goten nodded. "Well shit, Shaman! Nest time you better move a little quicker!" Ryanna gave a curious look. "Who's Shaman?" Trunks looked to Ryanna, smiled and shook his head. "I'll explain later love." He leaned over capturing her lips onto his. "I love you." "I love you too."

****

AWWWW HOW SWEET!!! Well I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be my last. So I guess I have to move it so I can get to writing my Poll winners.

The winners are:

~Back here to me

&

~Memory no Oji

Well those are the winners,, now I have to get back to finishing the last of this story. REVIEW AND THANKS A BUNCH!!! 


	14. Epilogue

****

Beginning To End

Chapter 12: Epilogue 

Bulma threw a party that night to celebrate Trunks' recovery. The whole time Ryanna and Trunks stuck together like glue cuddling, dancing, or just endless chitchat with friends. That is until Goten asked for a moment alone with Trunks. "Hey Trunks, are you going to?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "Can you tell my mom I want to make an announcement." Goten nodded and rushed to find Bulma. Trunks looked around the room and spotted Ryanna talking to her brother and Pan. He smirked, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "Boo," Ryanna rolled her eyes and turned to Trunks. Trunks smiles at her and leans in to kiss her lips. 

Ryanna places a finger to them and shakes her head. Trunks pouts, leaning into her face again and nibbling on her bottom lip. "Excuse me may I have your attention please!" Everyone looks to Bulma. "I have just been informed that Ryanna and Trunks would like to make their own SEPERATE announcements. Now Trunks, Ryanna, who wants to go first." Ryanna pointed to Trunks, who chuckled. He grabbed her hand and led her to the font of the room where everyone could see them. He cleared his throat and turns to Ryanna. He smiles at her and rubs her hands. He looks to Goten who urged him to go ahead. He smiled nervously. "Um, I'm a little nervous but here it goes." He got down on one knee.

Ryanna's eyes bulged and she looked like she was about to faint. 'He's not!' "Ryanna, We have known each other for the longest time, and I have to say that each moment I've spent with you was like a dream. No one told me I was going to find someone like you, and I'm glad they didn't. You took my heart by surprise and it just seemed to love the feeling. I want to be with you forever and beyond because I have loved you from the beginning. Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n, will you marry me?" Ryanna was at a loss of words. She could feel them slipping off her tongue, the two little words that would make them the happiest couple on Earth, no in the universe. "I will!" Trunks smiled and the room applauded. 

Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. When he opened it Ryanna thought she was going to faint. The ring was absolutely gorgeous decorated with many gems including the center diamond that glimmered and shined like a star. Bulma wiped a few tears as she saw Trunks place the ring on Ryanna's left hand. the two kissed and Bulma raised her hands once more for silence. "Okay Ryanna your turn." Ryanna cleared her throat, it being dry and croaky from the tears of happiness and the surprise. "Okay, Trunks everybody, I have the greatest news. I don't know if anybody else noticed but while I was at the hospital Vegeta came and confronted me, asking me if I knew." 

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Knew what?" Ryanna smiled and held Trunks' hands tightly. "He asked me if I knew I was pregnant." Trunks as well as everyone else, except for Vegeta all stared wide-eyed. "Huh? I mean, sweetie we only did it like what, um three, four days ago?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. "I guess all of us were too worried about other things to notice. Of course Vegeta doesn't miss anything." 

Vegeta smirked cockishly. "What do you expect from the Prince of all saiyans?" Trunks rolled his eyes and hugged Ryanna tightly. "Oh, sweet Dende'! I'm going to be a grandmother!!!" Everyone chuckled and congratulated Trunks and Ryanna. They were once again the happy couple everyone knew them to be. 

Even the Media got an exclusive...

**_Japan's most wanted Bachelor ties the knot!_**

__

**He's finally done it! Most wanted Bachelor was finally married August 18th. He had proposed to his girlfriend of three years, Ryanna Coutsa'n. at his healing party after his near death experience with a radical virus. The happy couple rejoiced for a whole year before actually having the ceremony, waiting until after the birth of their son Vegeta Jr. The young boy weighed at 7 pounds 6 ounces, taking the characteristics of both his parents: His mother's Chestnut brown hair, and his father's diamond blue eyes. All three are now together in their honeymoon spot, secluded from all reporters and cameras. Well to the happy couple, CONGRATULATIONS!**

Trunks slid off his glasses and smirks at the paper. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was nearly 2:00 AM. He sighed and placed the paper on his bedside table and was about to drift off to sleep until he heard the cry of his son. He chuckled and slid out of bed. Vegeta Jr. cried to his little hearts content until he felt his father's string, warm arms wrap around him. "Hey little guy what are you trying to do, wake your mommy up?" He cuddled the tiny child and walked over to the CD player in the living room. He turned on the song they had played at their wedding reception and hummed to the song dancing slowly with the baby in his arms.

**__**

We were strangers starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we had to go through

Now here we are I'm suddenly standing 

At the beginning with you

**__**

No one told me, I was going to find you.

Unexpected what you did to my heart.

When I had lost hope you were there to remind me

This is the start.

Ryanna tossed and turned, looking for the warmth of her husbands arms. She opened her eyes to find that he wasn't there. She puzzled for a moment until she heard some quiet music. She smiled and got up. Slipping on a robe she walked into the doorway of the living room to see Trunks gently holding their son in his arms and humming the song of their reception. She smiled warmly at them. She never though that her Trunks, the son of Vegeta, her best friend as a child, the guy who she would always kick but to be the kind, gentle, husband/father that he was. 

**__**

Life is road, that I wanna keep going

Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

We were strangers on a crazy adventure.

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.

Now here we stand unafraid of the future

And at the beginning with you.

**__**

Life is road, that I wanna keep going

Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

Trunks turned around and saw his wife in the doorway smiling endlessly. He smiled back to her and motioned for her to join them. Ryanna walked up and took the child from her husband and had her turn dancing him to sleep. 

**__**

Knew there was somebody somewhere

Not me alone in the dark

Now I know the dream will live on I've been waiting so long

Nothing is gonna tear us apart!

Life is road, that I wanna keep going

Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

Life is road, that I wanna keep going

Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

The song ended and Ryanna kissed her son on the forehead. The little tike was fast asleep, his tail in his hand and his thumb in his mouth. Trunks put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" Ryanna smiled and walked into her son's room placing him gently into his crib. Two strong arms wrapped around her torso. "Well?" "Endlessly Trunks, you never get tired of it." Trunks smirks and turns her around. He places a hand to her cheek and kisses her lips. "Because I do love you. I love you so much." "I know you do. I love you too Trunks Briefs." Held in a firm embrace the two walked to their own room and went to sleep, dreaming of their life together.


	15. CAUTION!

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
